Someone Like You
by Crystaltear CT
Summary: This story is now completed! Yes, it is done and I don't know if I'll be writing any more any time soon. High school is evil. Pleas R&R, it's a good chapter and I think you'll like it
1. Someone Like You

Someone Like You  
  
Alone in her room sat a young Japanese girl, called Phoebe. The sun had just set down under the horizon and Phoebe watched the last rays of the gentle sun fall from view. Although Phoebe was very intelligent, she was not a leader, nor was she as into her looks as many other 16 year old girls. Now Phoebe was pretty, her black hair had grown down to her mid- back, she wore contacts as well, but she did not wear make-up, and her hair was always down.  
  
As she did every night, Phoebe brushed through her hair until is cascaded smoothly down her back. Brushing her teeth was already done, so all she had to do was change into her nightgown and go under the covers. Looking through her closet she chose her black nightgown and slipped under the blankets. Before drifting into a fitful sleep, only one thought crossed her mind-"Gerald."  
  
The next day as the dawn rose up high Phoebe was in a hurry. She ran around her room, getting dressed in a light blue dress and fixing her hair. Gathering her books quickly, she excused herself from her mother and father, so she wouldn't have to eat and she rushed to her best friend, Helga's house. She was late, she knew. "Oh, man." She whispered. "Helga's going to kill me."  
  
Helga stood on her porch waiting for Phoebe. "I can't believe she's late AGAIN!" She whispered angrily. "She's been late all week!" That was when Phoebe rounded the corner. "There you are! I've been waiting for ten minutes!"  
  
"I'm sorry Helga. I woke up late." Helga sighed.  
  
"Lets just go." Phoebe nodded and they started off to their high school. It took them 5 minutes to walk there, and then they had to separate for first hour. "Phoebe, I'll see you at lunch. Don't forget to save me a seat today!"  
  
"Yes, Helga." Helga turned and walked away for her History class. Phoebe started off for her least favorite subject-Gym. There was only one thing she liked about her Gym class and that was her friends Gerald and Arnold were in the class. She'd usually spend most of the hour talking with them or watching Gerald when neither of them were watching. She had realized that lately it had been increasingly difficult to keep her eyes from Gerald's sleek figure.  
  
"Earth to Phoebe. Hey Phoebs. Phoebe? PHOEBE?" Phoebe's eyes shifted to look at Arnold who was waving a hand in front of her face. A blush rose in her cheeks, turning them a scarlet color. "Good, you've come back. We were getting worried there."  
  
"I apologize for my distractions." She said in a soft voice. "I was rather. preoccupied." The two friends exchanged grins and Arnold poked her in the side.  
  
"We can see that Phoebs. I have never seen you so concentrated on anything in my life. Not even in your studies did you seem that occupied." Phoebe's eyes traveled behind her two companions. Someone was approaching them, a dodgeball in hand. A small smile spread across her features.  
  
"Perhaps you are correct, Arnold. But I have my focus elsewhere." With that, she threw herself at the ground as Curly and Sid both flung their balls at Gerald and Arnold. Arnold fell to the ground and Gerald landed on top of Phoebe. "Oof!" She cried at the added weight. When her dark brown eyes opened she found his face inches from hers, his eyes opening slowly. He had barely propped himself up above her in the fall and was surprised when he saw her.  
  
"Erm. I'm sorry, Phoebs." Phoebe quickly adverted her eyes from the now-flustered Gerald. "Oh! Uhm. Sorry.." He climbed to his feet then offered her his hand. "Here."  
  
Her hand closed on his while he pulled her to her feet. "Thank you, Gerald. That was. very kind of you." He smiled at her as she felt her cheeks grow warm again.  
  
"It's the least I could do. I mean I DID fall on you."  
  
"Look! Gerald and Phoebe sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-" Sid started to sing out-Arnold elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Shut it, man." He said looking at the flustered teens.  
  
"I shall see you later, Gerald, Arnold. I think I'm going to go speak with Sheena. She's waving to me." With that, Phoebe hurried over to her quiet friend who was giggling and asking what happened with she and Gerald. "Nothing happened. He fell on me." She said simply.  
  
Gerald stood silently as the two girls talked in hushed tones. Just as he was turning to talk with Arnold a voice spoke up behind him. "A-HEM." Came the snobbish sound. "Gerald, Nadine has to say something to you. Nadine." Rhonda said, turning to her friend. "Make it quick." Nadine nodded once which made her braids bounce.  
  
"Hey Nadine."  
  
"Hey Gerald. I was wondering if you-" She turned and saw all the eyes fixed on her and Gerald intently. "Would join me to talk in private." He nodded and followed the smaller girl giving Sid and Curly a look. "Gerald, I've been thinking."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And. Gerald. Gerald, will you go out with me?" She looked at the floor as soon as the words left her mouth, ashamed.  
  
"Go out-- with you.? Nadine, since when do you."  
  
"Oh, it's nothing big, Gerald. I mean, I really like you-but I won't die if you say no. I can handle it." Although the words came from her mouth, her eyes spoke differently. They looked hopeful and yet. fearful. She was afraid of the answer. She had tears hidden behind her eyes and Gerald could see them.  
  
"Well, I suppose it won't hurt anything. You are a very nice person after all, Nadine." Her eyes opened wide in astonishment and in a moment he had an arm full of Nadine, who was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I'm so happy, Gerald! You won't regret this, I promise." She kissed him quickly on the cheek and raced off to tell Rhonda. Rhonda grinned as Nadine told the group the good news. Gerald's eyes traveled over the astonished looks of his friend-and then the hurt look on Phoebe's face.  
  
"I hurt her." He murmured softly. "I hurt Phoebe." Phoebe took a deep breath and met his gaze defiantly, her eyes hardening against the reality of what was happening. She turned on her heel and walked away briskly, followed by Sheena who frowned at Gerald. "Oh, crap."  
  
The bell rang and Phoebe was the first out the door, hurrying to be away from Gerald and everyone else's knowing glances. How could he do this to her? Was he so oblivious? Why didn't he see what everyone else saw? Her next class was Chemistry, which required a lot of concentration-- something she just did not have. She took quick notes, having already finished the chapter anyway and recorded the day she'd be in a lab. She took out a piece of paper and her favorite mechanical pencil and started writing to her best friend.  
Helga, it started I have a problem. Just as I know your secret about 'ice cream', you know mine about Gerald. Helga, if you haven't heard by now Gerald accepted Nadine's request to date him. I am at a loss of what to do, my friend. I can't tell him, but I can't bare the thought of him with her. You are very intelligent Helga. Please, help me. I will be sending this via Eugene-Don't hurt him. Write back ASAP.  
  
Your friend,  
Phoebe  
  
She folded the letter quickly and whispered to Eugene who was studying. "Eugene! Pssst! Eugene! Helga's in your next hour class, right?" The jinx nodded to her. "Please, give this to her. It's VERY important." Eugene took the letter without question and put it in his bag. The hour was agonizingly slow, and in the last five minutes she remembered she had her third hour class with Arnold. "Oh, no."  
  
The class filed out quickly, Phoebe was the last to leave, watching as Eugene hurried off to class with her note in his bag. She hurried to her Literature class. Arnold already sat there as she took her seat behind him and withdrew her mechanical pencil, beginning to write the assignment down. Eyes bore into her as she wrote, trying to ignore it. Arnold was watching her, she knew. With nothing left to write, she lifted her gaze to look at Arnold. "Yes?"  
  
"Phoebe, about Gerald-"  
  
"What about him?" She asked, gritting her teeth ever so slightly.  
  
"I know it probably hurts seeing him with Nadine and I just thought you should know that he really likes you. More than Nadine." Her slanted eyes narrowed at the simple comment that was meant to bring her joy, but only brought pain.  
  
"He likes me more than he likes Nadine?" She inquired. "Then why on Earth would he permit himself to be her boyfriend? Why, unless he did like her more? If he liked me so, Arnold, then why has he not come to me with the same request? Everyone else seems to know how I feel about him-Everyone BUT him."  
  
"Phoebe."  
  
"I will not discuss this with you any longer, Arnold. I must go back to my studying. If you will excuse me." A sigh of frustration followed in front of her as the teacher started to lecture. Phoebe kept her nose buried in her book.  
  
Meanwhile Helga was in her Algebra class, writing another love poem in her little pink diary, wondering when this boring class would be over. She had tickets to Wrestle Mania that night and she couldn't wait to see them in action! "Helga!" The blonde rolled her eyes then turned to Eugene with a scowl on her face.  
  
"What do you want?" She hissed angrily. "I've more important things to do." Eugene held out a note for her. She wearily took it from him and began to read. Her blue eyes widened in astonishment as she quickly withdrew a pencil and paper and wrote a reply.  
  
Phoebs, There really ain't much you can do but tell him, and I know that it's not going to be easy telling Geraldo how you feel (You've seen how many times I've tried to tell 'Ice cream'). Fact is, Phoebs, you just gotta say it. I'm sorry I can't help much more than that. Maybe I could help get him to you? We'll discuss it at lunch. Uh-oh gotta go, teachers lookin at me  
  
BFF,  
Helga  
  
Helga folded the note easily and handed it back to Eugene then went back to her homework, wondering why she was stuck in a class of idiots who were now staring at her. "Figures." She sighed heavily at the familiar wheezing from behind her. "I get put in front of Brainy." She socked him quickly in the mouth then finished her last problem. "Done."  
  
Phoebe got the note before forth hour and read it in her Choir class. With a nod she put the note away, and withdrew her music sheet. "Doesn't hurt to get a head start." She thought to herself. The teacher, Ms. Vost, has cleared her throat.  
  
"Okay kids-are you ready to sing?" No one replied. She laughed. "Well, we're practicing for contest today, I would like the soloists to come up with their music. Phoebe groaned inwardly. "Oh, why did I have to sign up for a solo?" Phoebe rose with Gerald, Rhonda, and Iggy as they approached the front of the room. Gerald sang in his low base voice "I'll Cover You Reprised" from RENT, Rhonda sang "My Strongest Suit" From AIDA and Iggy sang "Music of the Night" From Phantom of the Opera. They each took their seats until Phoebe was the only one standing.  
  
"I-I'll be singing "Someone Like You" from the musical Jekyll and Hyde." She said softly, her voice trembling. There were muttered snickers all around her as she cleared her throat and nodded to the music teacher. She allowed herself to be swept away in the music.  
  
I peer through windows  
  
Watch life go by. Dream of tomorrow, And wonder "why".  
  
The past is holding me Keeping life at bay. I wander lost in yesterday. Wanting to fly--! But scared to try.  
  
Her gaze involuntarily shifted to Gerald as she sang the next verse, falling right into the character's role. Feeling as the character felt- yearning for what the character yearned.  
  
But, if someone like you Found someone like me Then, suddenly, Nothing would ever be the same!  
  
My heart would take wing And I'd feel so alive! If someone like you found me.  
  
Phoebe sighed heavily and looked at the ground, breaking eye contact with Gerald.  
  
So many secrets  
  
I long to share- All I have needed is someone there  
  
To help me see a world I've never seen before-- A love to open every door, To set me free So I can soar!  
  
She looked up again with a smile on her face, not making eye contact as her voice soared through the room.  
  
If someone like you  
  
Found someone like me, Then, suddenly, Nothing would ever be the same!  
  
There'd be a new way to live! A new life to love! If someone like you found me.!  
  
Oh, if someone like you Found someone like me Then, suddenly, Nothing would ever be the same!  
  
Gerald and Phoebe's eyes locked again, and this time Phoebe held on to them with all her might. She wanted him to see the feeling she had hidden from view. She wanted him to feel her pain. Feel her love. He returned her gaze, looking into her bared soul.  
  
My heart would take wing  
  
And I'd feel so alive-! If someone like you Loved me. Loved me. Loved me.  
  
She held the note the full value then looked down at the ground expecting to be tormented. The room was in total silence as she started back to her seat before everyone started into a loud chatter all around her. Many were congratulating her, others were demanding why she'd not sung before. And yet, some criticized her for not singing it correctly. After about five minutes she raised her ashamed gaze to Gerald who was smiling at her. She saw his lips move as he mouthed to her "We need to talk. After school."  
  
She nodded quickly and looked away, however the girl behind her had followed her gaze and had seen the same thing Gerald had mouthed to Phoebe. Rhonda would wait after school as well to hear what Gerald had to say. He couldn't hurt her friend Nadine. No one could 


	2. Disclaimer forgot

Disclaimer: (I forgot this) I don't own Hey Arnold nor do I own any of the songs mentioned in this story. I wish I did, but I don't. Still R&R, suggestions strongly helpful. Can't wait to hear from you. :D  
  
~*CT*~ 


	3. Resentment

Chapter 2  
  
Phoebe waited anxiously after school for Gerald. The bell had rung 15 minutes before and she was becoming nervous. What if he didn't show? What if he stood her up to be with Nadine? Her eyes fell on the ground. Footsteps were approaching one soft while one was dragging, but they weren't Gerald's. No, his were more pronounced. these were feminine steps. Her gaze lifted and she saw Helga walking up to Phoebe, her eyes narrowed- dragging the kicking Rhonda behind her. "Hey, Phoebs, this little wench was spyin' on ya. What d'ya want me to do to her?"  
  
"Spying on me? Why on earth would you spy on me, Rhonda?"  
  
"You're trying to take my best friend's boyfriend! I have every right to spy, you-you-you geek!" Helga's grip on Rhonda tightened dangerously, her blue eyes narrowed angrily.  
  
"What the Hell did you just call my best friend?" She hissed through her teeth. Rhonda visibly gulped down her fear and took a deep breath. "I don't want to hear your excuses, Rhonda Lloyd. Why don't you get lost and leave my friend and I alone?" She shoved Rhonda away and turned back to her friend.  
  
"I'll get you back for this, Helga. And you, too Phoebe!" Helga put her arm around her best friend's shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry about her, Phoebs. She's just jealous. C'mon, lets wait over by the doors. Maybe Gerald's just late." Phoebe nodded, although she now felt doubtful. Rhonda had shown up, but where was Gerald?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
On Gerald's way out to meet Phoebe he ran into a problem. And that problem was a certain girl named Nadine. She had slipped her arm around his and smiled happily at Gerald as they headed for the doors. It was now 3:30 and he knew if Phoebe didn't already leave she would find Nadine on his arm and that would cause a problem. The only problem with him getting Nadine off his arm was she was attached. He paused at the door and she smiled shyly at him. "I'll get the door." She offered him, fluttering her lashes a little at him. Gulping, he nodded. He pleaded to God Phoebe had given up and had left. Unfortunately, fates were not on his side. The instant he stepped outside the door his and Phoebe's gazes locked-and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"I can't believe this." He heard her hiss as she started off, out of school grounds. Helga looked at Gerald with distaste, before stalking over to him and striking him across the face.  
  
"You've some nerve, Tall-Hair boy." She glowered at him before racing off after her friend. Gerald rubbed his swelling cheek gingerly, watching after where Helga and Phoebe disappeared.  
  
"What was that about?" Nadine asked cautiously.  
  
"Man."  
  
As Phoebe and Helga started back to Phoebe's house there was a tense silence in the air. Helga was nervous that Phoebe kept clenching and unclenching her fists. "Phoebs, you wanna talk about it?" The Japanese girl shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "You want some ice cream? It's on me." Again, she shook her head. "Well, I'm gonna go home then, unless you want me to stay." She made no movement. "Call me if you need anything, Phoebs." She nodded before she kept walking.  
  
Helga turned and headed for her house, muttering to herself. She turned a corner and BAM! She was on the ground. "Arnold! I mean-watch it, football-head!" She hissed.  
  
"Sorry Helga..." He replied running his hand through his blonde hair. "Hey, have you seen Gerald? He told me he was meeting Phoebe today after school and then he'd come by my house. He's not been by at all." The female snorted and rolled her eyes.  
  
"You mean Gerald didn't tell you that he was planning on standing Phoebe up to be with Nadine? He walked right up by Phoebe and I and looked at her, but kept walking with his new girlfriend. Phoebe ran off, I followed her but she wanted to be alone."  
  
"He stood her up? But he's liked her since. Well. Since forever! I can't believe he'd do something like that. It had to be a misunderstanding. Maybe he couldn't get to her?"  
  
"Get a life, Football-head! He doesn't like her, he likes Nadine. He was just out to break her heart like you hurt-" She cut herself off. "Never mind. Get lost. I've got to get home to see if Phoebe will call." As she started to walk away Arnold grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.  
  
"What were you going to say? Who did I hurt?"  
  
"None of your business, Hair Boy." She retorted.  
  
"It is my business. Tell me." She shoved him away.  
  
"No. Now if you'll excuse me." She said bitterly. He sighed.  
  
"Whatever you say, Helga." He turned and continued on his way. Helga groaned and fell against the brick wall, watching the exiting form of Arnold, as she clutched her locket to her chest.  
  
"Oh, cruel fate! What injustice has this world put upon us? Why have we been punished for a wrong we did not do? But how to right this horrible situation? We must fix this, you and I. but how am I supposed to get you to turn your sympathetic eyes to me so we can make things the way they were- the way things ought to have been? If we can work together-If we can get along well enough-we will put our best friends back together and maybe then you will see me in a new light. Maybe then you will long for Lila no more, and turn your attention to someone more worthy of your love-someone who has made shrines and devoted herself solely to you." She grinned. "This is perfect! If Arnold and I can set up Phoebe and Geraldo, he will HAVE to admire me." Suddenly, a familiar wheezing sounded from behind her. Her shoulders tensed as her hand closed, slowly into a fist. When she could feel his breath on her shoulder she lifted her left and swiftly and punched Brainy in the nose, before she hurried away to plan.  
  
However, her plans don't have a chance to work.  
  
Phoebe was only one block away from her house when the man in a mask jumped her. She stepped back in alarm, looking the masked figure over before she turned and began to run in the direction she had come. "C'mon, my dear! Don't tell me you're afraid of coming with me!" The man hissed in a deep voice, charging after her. She rounded a corner and then tripped onto the ground. She lifted her fearful gaze up to her masked assailant who was grinning at her under the mask..  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
At 8:05 that night Helga got a phone call from Phoebe's mother. Her voice was shaking as she held back sobs. "Helga, have you seen Phoebe? I am so worried about her. She'd usually be home by now or at least call me. Please, tell me she's with you."  
  
"Phoebe's not there? Mrs. Heyerdahl, I've not seen Phoebe since we came by my house and she left, angry at Gerald. They had a-disagreement. She told me she was going straight home, though. Do you want me to look for her?"  
  
"N-No, thank you anyway, Helga. Just call me the instant you hear from Phoebe, you're her best friend, and I'm sure she'll talk to you. Tell her I'm worried about her."  
  
"I will. I promise." But what Helga didn't add was that she was not going to wait around for the phone call from her best friend. Something was wrong, she knew it. "Goodbye, Mrs. Heyerdahl." She hung up the phone then rushed downstairs to put on her jacket. "Dad, I'm going out to find Phoebe. I'll be home later."  
  
"Sure thing, Olga. Hey, could you get some milk while you're out?" Helga didn't reply as she slammed the door shut, hurrying down each road and into each alleyway trying to find a single person in a huge city. Imagine her surprise when she found Phoebe in and alley nearly 2 blocks away from Phoebe's house. The Japanese girl's hair was matted and she was bruised, obviously beaten. Her left eye was swollen and her outfit was in shreds. Phoebe was unconscious, her chest rising and falling in quick breaths.  
  
"Oh, God. SOMEBODY HELP!!!!!! HELP!!!!!! PLEASE! MY FRIEND IS HURT! HELP!!!!!!!!" Someone called the police, while two neighbors came running to see what was wrong with her, and why she was screaming. An ambulance arrived 5 minutes later where the paramedics ushered Helga and Phoebe inside. "Phoebe, hang in there. You'll be okay. Just keep breathing."  
  
Once at the hospital Helga called Mr. and Mrs. Heyerdahl and informed them of her location, that Phoebe was in intensive care. There were two fractured ribs and she was really scraped up, she had a blow to her eye and one to her temple, which knocked her out. Helga, to spite Gerald, called him and told him where Phoebe was and what happened, and asked him to tell Arnold. Soon the waiting room was full of worried people, Mrs. Heyerdahl was sobbing in her husband's arms, Helga pacing back and forth nervously as Arnold watched, and Gerald jumping at every sound, praying it was a doctor with good news about Phoebe.  
  
Finally, Dr. Farran came out of the room his head downcast as he approached the attentive group. All immediately threw questions at him until he raised his hand to silence them. "Phoebe will be alright, but she must heal. Her damages were great and she will be in a great deal of pain for a while. Her ribs will take a while, but she will live, we have all the best doctors here to make sure of it. She is conscious, but is on painkillers. She was raped, Mr. and Mrs. Heyerdahl-She knows this and is terrified you will find her repulsive-dirty. She's afraid to see you. But she wishes to see Helga, to thank her. Please follow me." Helga stood quickly to follow the doctor, awaiting to see what Phoebe would be like now. 


	4. Fear

Author's Note: Never thought I'd need one of these ^.^ Thanks to all who reviewed this fic and who (I hope) will review this fic in the future. You're a great inspiration! Thanks again-as for the fic-two updates in a week! It's amazing! XD I'm making up for not being able to update over the weekend as I'm going to be in St. Louise so please keep up the reviews it helps me keep this story goin'. Love y'all!  
  
~*Crystaltear*~  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
When Helga came into the cold white room her eyes quickly scanned the place. There was a heart monitor beeping quickly and IVs attached to the young Japanese girl who sat looking out the window with half-closed eyes. Her hair had been pulled back into a small ponytail and she was washed up. Her eye was black and swollen, her lip broken open-but she looked much better than she had in the alley. She wore a hospital gown and held her blanket tightly to her chest, as if to protect her pounding heart from being heard. The sight of her best friend made Helga's eyes fill with tears. "Phoebs?" She turned to look at Helga and a small smile broke across her lips.  
  
"Hey, Helga." She replied, her voice hoarse and cracked. "Thanks-for finding me."  
  
"Your mother called me and informed me that you'd not arrived home-I was worried about ya, buddy. I was naturally gonna look for ya." The girl in the bed gave a soft whimper as she closed her eyes and looked away. "Who was the creep, Phoebs? I can't just let the jerk get away with hurting you- "  
  
"He hurt me more than you'll know, Helga." She sighed. "I don't know who he was, he wore a mask. He wouldn't let me go. Helga, I even begged for him to release me. He just laughed and h-he h-h-hit me. When he was. finished. He hit me in my head and I woke up here. They told me you found me. Who's here, Helga? I know my mother and father are but-"  
  
"Arnold and Gerald are here too, Phoebs." Phoebe inhaled sharply.  
  
"I don't want him here."  
  
"He's worried. He has every right to be worried about you."  
  
"He hurt me worse than the creep who raped me did." Helga sat on Phoebe's bed at her side, taking her friend's hand in hers. "Helga, when I saw them together-I wanted to die. I didn't want to see them. I didn't want him to run a dagger through my heart until I lost control. I rarely lose control and I was fighting to keep it. I don't blame Nadine for what's happened, Gerald is a very handsome guy and I know I'm not the only one with eyes for him. It just hurts when he accepts someone over you when you don't just long for his body, but you-love him. Love him with all your heart, soul, and being. And when he refuses you. Well, you of all people know what I'm talking about."  
  
"I do know what you're talkin' about, and I know what you're sayin'. But sometimes ya just gotta let go. Ya have to be able to say goodbye or no one will be happy, least of all you."  
  
"You never said goodbye to Arnold." Helga's eyes shot up instantly to Phoebe who was looking at Helga with calm eyes. "How do you know how to say goodbye when you feel the emotions to the same degree I do and he still refuses to see the obvious-that you love him? How will you ever say goodbye to him and open your heart for another when your heart beats only for him? Helga, I can't lose Gerald." A tear rolled down her cheek from her uninjured eye. "After all this he's the only one I think about, and yet I refuse to see him. I'm terrified if he sees me he'll find even more reason to stay away-to be with Nadine. I'm filthy. Dirty. I'm used-damaged goods. Why would he want to even look at me?"  
  
"Because, Phoebs. Because Gerald loves you. He always has and he always will. He didn't know what to do about Nadine. Here, I'll send him in and-"  
  
"NO! No, I cannot face him. He will laugh at me. I can't." A nurse stepped into the room looking at the distraught Phoebe.  
  
"Honey, your pulse is going you too high, you'll need to relax. Miss- You'll need to come with me. She's getting worked up and that's not good for her in this state. You can visit tomorrow when she's well rested." Helga nodded to Phoebe as she headed out the door. She paused in the doorway.  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow. Take care of yourself, k?" Phoebe nodded, yawning. Helga smiled faintly and left the room to go back to the waiting room with Phoebe's friends and family.  
  
"How is she?" Gerald demanded standing swiftly, approaching Helga. "Is she alright? Helga! C'mon already!"  
  
"Well, she's just great for being raped, Geraldo." She hissed turning back to Arnold and the Heyerdahls. "Phoebe's gotten worked up-she needs to rest and she's ashamed to be seen by any of you. She feels dirty and not like herself. I'm sure she'll see you soon, though. I'm gonna see her tomorrow after school-bring her her homework. Nothing cheers Phoebs up more than homework, y'know. I suggest y'all go on home and wait 'till tomorrow to get word from Phoebs, no one's allowed in anyways in case she gets worked up again." Mr. and Mrs. Heyerdahl left first, then Gerald's parents came by. Arnold stayed behind, waiting for Helga to get her coat.  
  
"Want me to walk you home, Helga?"  
  
"Whatever floats your boat, Football-Head." He smiled faintly and opened the door for her. Inside Helga was sighing dreamily. "What didja want to walk with me for?"  
  
"What made Phoebe so worked up, Helga?" Helga openly sighed.  
  
"Listen, Arnold, I'll only tell if you DON'T tell." Arnold blinked in confusion. She had just used his real name.  
  
"I won't tell, I promise."  
  
"I wanted Gerald to talk to her." Arnold blinked at her then raised his brow. "Phoebe still has it bad for Geraldo, ya see? She's scared to see him-she thinks he'll see her as damaged goods and will cling more to Nadine. She's terrified of him."  
  
"Oh. I get it."  
  
"Arnold, how would you like to help me play matchmaker when Phoebe's better?" Arnold smiled slightly at the thought and "Hmmmed".  
  
"Well, maybe. Gerald's really not all that interested in Nadine. He just went out with her because he didn't have a girlfriend and she was looking for a boyfriend. He was. convenient."  
  
"Geez, when I talk to you it's like I'm talking with Phoebe." She rolled her eyes. "Listen, Arnoldo, if we do this we'll have to work together. You can't chew me out for being myself in the meantime. not even at school. Got it?"  
  
"Well, if it helps Phoebs and Gerald." 


	5. Remembrances

Helga waited for Arnold after school to walk with her down to the hospital to check on Phoebe. They had decided they'd go there together and talk on the way there on what to do. He finally came out the door with Gerald who looked quite forlorn and upset with himself, Nadine walking behind him with her head cocked to the side.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." Arnold said with a heavy sigh, looking quite breathlessly towards Helga. "I had to tell Gerald why I couldn't hang out with him today. He needed go get his mind off what's happened. When I told him I was going with you to see Phoebe he was close to tears! But he agreed and left. Nadine can tell something's up. She's confused."  
  
"Well, she'll have to get over it if we're gonna play match-maker! C'mon. Lets get going. I want to see Phoebs." They boarded a bus quickly. "Okay, what's your idea?"  
  
"First, we have to get Gerald to break up with Nadine. That's the most important thing right now. As long as he's with her he's leading her on. We both know that he regrets saying yes to her anyway. As for Phoebe-we need to be there for her while she gets better. And try to talk her into at least talking with Gerald. We can't force them to be together, but we can help them along. After Phoebe's fully better maybe we can go to dinner and a movie-just the four of us. Phoebe won't say no if you ask her, and Gerald is eager to see her."  
  
"Well, that's a good idea Arnoldo-but what should we do in the mean time? I mean Tall-Hair Boy's gonna be mad if you keep coming up here to see Phoebe and he's not."  
  
"Well, I'll only go when he's busy or you two really need me. I don't want him to get angry with me for being here when he can't be." Helga nodded as they made their way off the bus and into the building, going from the front of the building to the room on the 3rd floor to where they knew Phoebe was.  
  
Upon entering the room they saw Phoebe was sitting up in bed, her raven hair pulled back in a loose braid that fell mid-way down her back. Her eye was a lot less swollen, although she was still quite bruised. Her eyes were plastered on the window, gazing down at the people walking on the street below. None of them was prepared, she thought. He could be just around any corner and all he'd have to do is grab her quickly. It'd be too difficult for him, though. He'd wait for dusk to fall and he'd pick an unsuspecting woman. His voice. She remembered his cruel, cold laugh. A laugh so familiar and yet so. Indistinct. Who could he be? "Phoebs?" The soft voice startled her from her revere. She jumped slightly then whipped her head around to face the two blondes. Her brown eyes widened when she saw the male of the group.  
  
"Ar-Arnold." Helga approached Phoebe first and hugged her frightened friend to her protectively. Although Phoebe was hugging Helga, her eyes were locked on Arnold. Seeing him brought back memories. Painful memories.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
She sobbed as her assailant released her, shoving her roughly to the ground and grinned at her evilly, while he righted his clothing. His head was familiar, a peculiar shape. And his eyes. They were pale blue like the sky on a spring day. She had tried to forget, she wished she had. Seeing her friend, someone who cared about her in his features. She screamed and struggled against the one holding her, trying desperately to free her arms so she could fight back all the while looking into his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Helga held the screaming girl's arms down to her sides while she sobbed and yelled. She knew, instinctively, that Phoebe was recalling the attack. Her struggling soon subsided, she fell against Helga as tears fell onto the blankets curled around her legs. "Ph-Phoebes? Are you okay?" Frightened eyes lifted her concerned ones. At first Phoebe didn't recognize who held her arms down. But the face was familiar-not like her attacker's had been. She was safe. He couldn't get her again.  
  
"I-I know who did it Helga. I know." Phoebe cried softly, her voice trembling softly as she turned to gaze at Arnold with sad eyes.  
  
Author's note: Okay, cliffhanger. Sorry! Next chapter will be longer and better. This is my shortest chapter yet with only 714 words. I PROMISE next chapter will have over 1,000! Please keep reviewing! It makes me feel special inside! :D 


	6. The Search

Helga raced from the room at Phoebe's request to phone the police. She got through almost immediately and told the police that Phoebe thought she remembered who her assailant was. She reminded the police where they were then hung up and went into the room. Phoebe was laying back against the pillow, her chest rising and falling rather quickly, while Arnold sat beside her on the bed holding her hand. Helga came up quickly on Phoebe's other side. "They're on their way." Phoebe smiled at Helga and pulled her hand away from Arnold's as she peered through the window.  
  
"I wanted to forget-I wanted to block it out." Helga and Arnold exchanged glances as Phoebe sighed heavily. "I didn't want to relive it. And after I tell the police I want to forget."  
  
"But, Phoebs. Who did this to you?" Phoebe raised her hand to stop Helga.  
  
"I'll explain it when the police arrive. You will understand then why I made myself forget. Trust me, Helga. You'll understand." The blonde nodded, but her eyes stayed plastered to the door. Phoebe looked quite nervous, her eyes darting from Helga to Arnold to the door. About a half an hour later the police walked in. One was a young woman who wore her police uniform quite proudly, her hair was curly and shoulder-length. Her walk was filled with confidence and her smile was warm and inviting.  
  
Her partner was tall and thin, with pale blonde hair that went just over his green eyes. He did not smile, he looked at the kids with stony- hard set eyes that plainly said he did not want any funny business. Helga looked from one officer to the other, deciding the girl looked much more inviting. "Hello," The policewoman said with a smile. "My name is officer Lorena, and this is my partner officer Jabez." The three nodded to the officers as Helga spoke up:  
  
"I'm Helga, this here is Arnoldo and that's Phoebs." Officer Lorena smiled at the trio as she pulled up a chair next to the bed.  
  
"I have been informed the victim of a rape thinks she might possibly know who the rapist might be, am I correct?" Phoebe looked quite bashful, but she nodded anyway. Officer Lorena pulled out a small notebook and a pen. "May I have your name, dear?" Phoebe cleared her throat and said awkwardly.  
  
"My name is Phoebe Heyerdahl." The woman nodded and began to write then paused.  
  
"Can you spell your last name, dear?" Phoebe nodded.  
  
"H-e-y-e-r-d-a-h-l."  
  
"Now, what made you remember, or think you know who your attacker was? Was it an object, something you saw on TV?" The young Japanese girl shook her head. "What was it then?"  
  
"I-It was Arnold." The two officers, Arnold and Helga all turned to look at Phoebe quickly, bewilderment in Arnold's eyes.  
  
"How did I remind you of-"  
  
"Please!" Officer Lorena said to Arnold, shaking her head. "Continue, my dear." Phoebe nodded and looked away.  
  
"I'd been trying to forget what had happened to me. I didn't want to remember. But seeing Arnold made it all come back to me. The one who attacked me looks quite similar to Arnold in his body shape, although his personality is quite disagreeing with Arnold's. Everyone has always looked at him strangely whenever he visits Arnold and I always had a strange feeling whenever he was around-"  
  
"Hold it!" Arnold hissed, looking at Phoebe sharply. "You think it's Arnie? Why would Arnie want to hurt you?"  
  
"Ask him. If you remember correctly, Arnold, your cousin was visiting you the day it happened. I remember distinctly seeing him before we went to school."  
  
"But Arnie doesn't really know you at all, why would he want to." Officer Lorena cut him off.  
  
"The attackers usually know of the person they take, but they don't personally know them. It would make sense. Please, give me a description of the young man-"  
  
"That's not necessary, Ma'am." Arnold said in a soft voice. "He'd be at my house right now, I can take you to him. Last I knew he was reading the ingredients off of the cereal box, he probably still is. I can take you to get him if you think it will help."  
  
"We're still getting evidence from her paper work, there were fingerprints and other things found on her. We can get him an alibi, but we'll really need the evidence from her to have a real case." Officer Jabez stood slowly and beckoned his partner over to him. "Come, Arnold. Show us the way to your place so we can take him into custody." Arnold nodded and stood, but turned to look at Phoebe and Helga. He bent over and hugged Phoebe quickly then turned and smiled faintly at Helga and hesitantly hugged her too then followed the officers out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Upon arriving at Arnold's house, they immediately noticed a big difference (or rather, Arnold had). All the lights were out in the Boarding House, no noise was heard from within. Arnold frowned as he opened the door and nothing ran out of it, not Abner, not any of the dogs or cats. That was odd. His whole "family" was silent. He slowly led the police inside. "Something's not right here." The police looked at him curiously and noticed how cautious he was walking. Officer Jabez pulled out his gun and cocked it, preparing himself to shoot.  
  
"Grandpa! Grandma!" Arnold cried as he walked into the living room. Phil and Pookie were tied and bound to chairs, with duct tape over their mouths. Pookie was hopping away from Phil in her chair, trying to sing a song. She was dressed as a cowgirl. Arnold ran to his grandparents and untied them. Phil took off his duct tape then stopped Arnold from taking Pookie's off.  
  
"Don't, Short Man. She's been singing that dang song all day." But Pookie, considering she can still hear them, pulls the duct tape off.  
  
"The Yellow rose of Texas."  
  
"Grandpa, what happened?" Arnold asked wide-eyed as Officer Jabez un- cocked his gun and put it back in its holder.  
  
"Your kooky cousin's what happened. I was taken a nap, I had just had some raspberries and was restin' after a long bathroom break, when he snuck up behind me. He had someone with him-I dunno who she was. She helped him tie me and Pookie up. It was horrible-HORRIBLE!"  
  
"That you were tied up Grandpa?" Arnold asked, with sad eyes.  
  
"No. I was okay with that. That I was tied up listening to Pookie hum that dang song!" The officers shook their heads.  
  
"Where are the rest of the Boarders?" Arnold asked.  
  
"They all said they were sleepy. Arnie made some weird drink-asked everyone to drink it. It has raspberries so I declined, and Pookie. Well, Pookie was on the roof howling at the sky."  
  
"They all drank it?" Officer Lorena asked with a raised brow.  
  
"Well, they're not exactly the smartest group around." Phil said with a frown.  
  
"Is there any left?"  
  
"I think it's in the refrigerator-that's where it was anyway." The officers went into the kitchen, being led by Arnold. Sure enough, the drink was in there; it was a purplish-red color. It had a bitter smell to it. Officer Lorena pulled out a small vile from her pocket and poured some of the drink into it.  
  
"For analyzing." She explained. "I'll call you tomorrow, Arnold. We'll come back up to Phoebe's room then. Call us if you hear from him." Arnold nodded and watched the officers leave. With a heavy sigh, he picked up his phone to call Phoebe's room and inform Helga that Arnie's on the loose. 


	7. Reunions

Phoebe could tell from the look on Helga's face that it was Arnold on the phone-and that it was not good news. Helga's smile turned into a look of concern as she whispered into the phone. Phoebe strained her ears, but could not understand what they were saying. She distinctly heard Helga sigh as she flopped into the chair next to the phone. "Are you certain?" Helga asked, her eyes hooded. "Yes, yes-I'll tell her. Call back in 5." Helga hung up the phone and looked to Phoebe, who's eyes dipped deep into Helga's, understanding quickly dawned on her face as she closed her eyes.  
  
"He's not there." Phoebe said in a calm, tired voice.  
  
"Arnold says his grandparents were bound and gagged when they walked in. The other boarders were all drugged. Phoebe, in order to catch this guy we'll need reinforcements."  
  
"I will see my parents, Helga. But I cannot face Gerald. Once he sees me."  
  
"He'll see what a strong and brave girl he's missing out on. Phoebs, we need his help. He knows how to get to Fuzzy Slippers-Phoebe, we must do this to get justice for you!" Phoebe closed her eyes as she felt her tears starting to boil up. She did not want to appear to be weak. She had to be strong.  
  
The phone rang. Helga's blue eyes were locked upon Phoebe's face as she opened her eyes. Their eyes locked. Helga's hand was on the receiver.  
  
"Tell him to bring Gerald."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Arnold got off the phone with Helga and dialed Gerald's number. It rang 4 times before a girl answered the phone and mumbled a greeting. "Timberly, I need to talk with Gerald. It's very important." He said with a sigh. The girl on the other end was silent a minute.  
  
"Arnold, something's wrong with Gerald." She finally said. He hasn't eaten all day and all he does is sit in his room and stare out the window. Can you come by and talk with him. He's been like this since he came home." Arnold felt himself nod.  
  
"I'll be over in ten." He said and hung up. He walked quickly to Gerald's house, sighing at the door. He knocked quietly, waiting solemnly for his best friend's sister to answer the door. Timberly slowly opened the door and stepped aside to permit him entrance.  
  
"He's in his room." He nodded in thanks and made his way up to Gerald's room. Gerald lay on his bed; his eyes closed with his headphones on his head. He tapped his fingers slightly with the beat of the music that he heard from the headphones. Arnold came into the room and sat on the bed next to his friend, waiting for Gerald to talk to him.  
  
Gerald was very much aware of the extra weight on the bed beside him. One eye opened up a slit to view his best friend looking out the window- waiting for him to talk. **He'll have to wait a while!** He thought to himself. **I'm not ready to talk.** And his eyes closed again. It wasn't long before his dark eyes opened again to look at his friend again who waited patiently next to him. He didn't want to talk-but what if he had news about Phoebe? Slowly, he sat up and looked at Arnold, turning off his CD player and took off his headphones. "Well?" Came the gruff voice of Gerald. It sounded false, even to himself.  
  
"Phoebe wants to see you." The blonde said simply as he closed his eyes. "But I won't let you." Gerald's eyes locked on Arnold's face turned from soft angry eyes, to shocked wide eyes.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I'm not letting you go until you become true to yourself and to Phoebe. You can't keep this up with Nadine. You don't love her. You never have. And if I permit you to see Phoebe while she's in this state and you're still with Nadine it will crush her. You're not going there until you make things right as only you can." Arnold's green eyes turned soft as he looked at his bewildered friend. "Gerald, Phoebe's crushed. She only agreed to having you come at Helga's request. You must straighten things." He lifted up the cordless phone from Gerald's nightstand and put it in Gerald's hand. "I'm not letting you come until you do." Gerald looked from Arnold to the phone and back. Brown eyes looked to the floor.  
  
"I don't want to hurt her."  
  
"You'll hurt her more if you don't do the right thing." Arnold watched Gerald nod as he turned the phone on and dialed Nadine's number.  
  
"Hello?" Came her perky voice.  
  
"Nadine, it's Gerald."  
  
"Oh, Gerald! I'm sorry! I was busy with my beetles. How are you? You sound upset... Gerald? Are you there? I can't hear you."  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Wondering how I'm going to say what I have to say without hurting you and ruining our fragile friendship." He replied softly. Arnold saw how hard this was for him.  
  
"Wh-What?"  
  
"Nadine, we can't do this anymore."  
  
"We can't do what, Gerald?"  
  
"We can't lie to eachother-to ourselves-anymore. We're only fighting the truth, and to fight the truth is to hide behind the lie. I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want to hide anymore. We're not meant to be, Nadine. Surely, you know this. You know I'm not myself without-"  
  
"Without Phoebe." The voice on the other side of the line replied with a heavy sigh. "Oh, Gerald, why did this have to happen? I was so happy with you."  
  
"I can't do this, Nadine. I love Phoebe. I always have. And I have to make things right. Now and forever. Don't hate me."  
  
"I could never hate you. Especially not for being true. Let's just hope this truth is true for yourself." And the line went dead. Gerald's eyes closed briefly as he hung up the phone and replaced the receiver.  
  
"Take me to Phoebe, Arnold. I need to see her now." Arnold nodded and stood, leading his best friend out the door. They took a cab with some money Arnold had been saving (Phoebe must feel pretty special, huh?). It took the cab 15 minutes to get there, and Arnold and Gerald ran straight for the elevator.  
  
Arnold led Gerald to Phoebe's door and there they both hesitated. Was Phoebe really ready for this? Would she scream and yell, or would she be indifferent? Would she invite Gerald into her arms? Gerald sighed as he moved forward and turned the handle to open the door. His eyes locked on the small, petite girl who sat on her hospital bed with half-closed eyes. "Phoebe." Gerald called softly to her as he came in the room. The girl's raven hair flew around her as she whipped her head to the side to see Gerald. Did her eyes deceive her? His eyes were full of more than just concern and friendship. There was also love. Love was very evident in his face. "Oh, Phoebe." He said, shaking his head.  
  
"Gerald." She looked at him with wide eyes. He approached her bed and sat at the foot of it. Phoebe looked nervously around at everyone. No one knew what she'd do to Gerald. Not even she did. With a sigh, she moved to the foot of the bed and wrapped her arms around Gerald's neck, as he shifted to pull her into his embrace. His arms tightened protectively around her as he rocked her back and forth tenderly, whispering things to her. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry, Phoebs. I've missed you, Phoebe, and I promise you I'll kill whoever did this to you. I promise." Phoebe backed away from him and wiped her tears from her eyes and looked to Arnold.  
  
"You didn't tell him did you?" Arnold shook his head.  
  
"I didn't feel it was my place." Phoebe sniffled a little then smiled faintly at Arnold then Gerald.  
  
"Then we've a long story to tell you, Gerald. A very long story." Gerald nodded at the tearful Phoebe, as he kisses her hair.  
  
"I'm willing to hear it, if you're willing to give me another shot, Phoebs. I was an idiot. Please forgive me."  
  
"I forgive you, Gerald. Well, I do if you."  
  
"I already did, Phoebs..." She lifted hopeful eyes to him and he smiled at her faintly. Helga looked from the reunited couple to Arnold who stood near her, watching the two with happy eyes. A smile was on his face. Inhaling deeply, Helga decided to be bold. Taking a step closer to Arnold, she slipped her hand into his, but kept her eyes locked on her best friend and Gerald.  
  
Arnold started at the feeling of another hand taking his. His eyes shot down to where his and Helga's hands were joined. She appeared the same, as though nothing strange had happened. It was almost as if she didn't want to appear to have noticed what she'd done. But her hand fit perfectly in his. He was shocked to realize that he didn't want to let go of her. In response to her, he lightly squeezed her hand, but looked forward. Her gaze shifted to him then back to the other couple with a soft grin.  
  
**Yes!**  
  
___________________  
  
Author's note: This is the start of the H/A part! :D Oh, btw, if anyone wishes to post this fic on their page feel free to do so (although I know it's not very good and no one will probably do it.) Just, please, tell me you're going to do it. Thanks a bunch! Hope ya'll liked the Chapter!  
  
~*Crystaltear*~ 


	8. Confrontation

Helga and Arnold both smiled happily at the reunited couple who sat silently holing hands on the bed. Helga took a step closer to Arnold as Phoebe sighed and pulled away from Gerald. Her voice was low, but clear. "Who else is here?" She tensed up. "We are not alone." Helga and Arnold exchanged glances then looked about the room. In the corner of the room stood a figure, in the shadows. His head was bowed, but his eyes were visible. Helga tensed as well, taking a step back.  
  
"Get lost, Football-Head wannabe!" She hissed, moving in front of Phoebe. Gerald glared at the figure and stood beside the bed.  
  
"Hello, Helga-my love." Arnie said, stepping from the shadows. Helga's eyes narrowed menacingly. "What, no 'Hello'?"  
  
"You hurt my best friend! Get lost!" Arnold had made his way to the phone, getting ready to call the security. He lifted the phone, but Arnie just grinned.  
  
"I just wanted you all to know I'm watching. Don't let your guard down, or I could do worse." He said then shrugged and walked out the door. Arnold called the police and informed them to get Officers Jabez and Lorena on their way.  
  
"Tell them Phoebe's attacker was here and it's an emergency," He said quickly.  
  
"I'll tell them. Where is you current location, young man?" Came the nasally voice of the police officer.  
  
"We're at the hospital. They know which one."  
  
"They'll be on their way, young man. Have a nice day." And the phone clicked. Arnold stared at the receiver, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"'Have a nice day'? That woman's crazy." Phoebe was trembling as she held Gerald's hand in her small hand. Gerald wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her protectively to him.  
  
"I'm worried." Phoebe said solemnly. "There are worse things then what he did to me. He could do a lot worse things then what he did. God knows what he will do."  
  
"He won't do anything to hurt you again. I swear it!" Gerald hissed angrily.  
  
"I'm not worried for myself. He's done with me. I just wonder who's next." She sighed heavily. Helga's brow furrowed in thought. What could Phoebe have meant? Surely he wouldn't hurt anyone else. Would he?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe went home a few days later, most of her wounds having healed and she was trying her best to return to a normal life. By the time she went back to school-about a week and a half later, everyone had heard about what had happened. Whenever anyone approached the subject of what happened Phoebe, Helga, Gerald, or Arnold would change the subject. By the end of the week barely anyone had said anything of what happened. One person, however, didn't believe the story.  
  
"She probably hurt herself and blamed her injuries on Arnold's weird cousin Arnie to get Gerald to break up with Nadine. The nerve of them!" Rhonda hissed to her richer friends as they watched Gerald and Phoebe pass by hand-in-hand. Nadine would merely give a weak smile to the four when they passed. No one had the heart to talk with her about Gerald, and she was glad. She really liked him-but knew it would never happen when he loved Phoebe.  
  
About two weeks after Phoebe had returned to school strange things began happening to Nadine. Some of her things began to come up missing. Little things at first, like some lipstick, a comb, and a ring-but then her clothes started to disappear, her CD player, her only picture of Gerald she had. She just didn't understand it. One day when she returned from home she went to her bedroom to change into a simple dress. She opened up her closet and only two dresses were in there. She sighed and grabbed a purple one then took off her jeans and her T-shirt and slipped the dress on. Sitting on the bed she sighed heavily and rolled her head on her shoulders in a circle. There was a crinkling sound. Blinking she reached behind her and fiddled with her tag. A small piece of paper came loose in her hand. Bringing it to her face it simply said:  
  
"You're next."  
  
Author's note: Yeah, yeah-sucky cliffhanger. I'm sorry. I wanted to get this chapter posted to all my loving fans! (J/k) Thanks to everyone who reviews this fic. To my last reviewer: I'm not putting them together just yet. There are many conflicts I do intent on putting them through. I know- poor peoples. I'm sorry that I have to do this, but my chapters will be posted less frequently-the farthest apart they will be is two weeks. I'll try to post them once every weekend because that's my free time; but then again I'm at my Mum's some weekends. I will NOT give up on this story. I repeat-I won't. I've never had this many reviews and I absolutely LOVE it. Those things motivate me to keep the story going so please, PLEASE keep reviewing. Sorry for the short chapter. They'll be longer. I hate writing chapters less than 1,000 words. Anyway. Love ya Lots. BTW Helgagurl-You need to update soon! ^. ^  
  
~*CT*~ 


	9. Companionship

Nadine told no one of the note she found. She didn't think anyone would believe her anyway. She went to school the next day rather solemnly. Rhonda went on all day talking about the new "in" styles. Nadine didn't listen to Rhonda, however, she was so preoccupied with the note. Finally, she swallowed her pride and approached Phoebe who was sitting in a chair waiting for lunch to end. Gerald had just gone to dump his tray and Arnold and Helga were studying together at a nearby table. Nadine sat in Gerald's chair. She cleared her throat nervously. "Uhm, Phoebe, can I talk with you.? I know we've not been close ever, but we got farther after Gerald- Uhm, yeah. I had a problem, and I know you can help me. I don't know what else to do, Phoebe."  
  
"What is it, Nadine?" Phoebe asked in her calm, reassuring voice. Nadine sighed softly and pulled the note out of her pocket and put it in Phoebe's hand. Phoebe scanned the note briefly before her frown deepened. "What's been going on? Where did you get this?"  
  
"Things have been going missing for two weeks." She sighed heavily. "And yesterday I changed into one of the only dresses that haven't gone missing and I rolled my head on my shoulders. I heard a crinkling noise so I reached behind my neck. It was hidden inside the tag." Phoebe's eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"You things have been missing? From your house?" She nodded. "Nadine, you're gonna have to take this with me to the police. They have to see that he's going to attack again."  
  
"You think this is Arnie?"  
  
"Ask Arnold for a sample of his handwriting. I'll bet it's identical." Nadine looked nervous.  
  
"Do you think he'll-"  
  
"No, he won't do the same thing twice. I don't know what he'll do. You can stay the night with me, Nadine. I want to make sure you're safe. What are friends for?" Nadine looked at Phoebe with startled eyes.  
  
"You still think of me as your friend-after I got with Gerald?"  
  
"What can I say? You've got a good taste in men." She smiled faintly at the mixed girl and offered her her hand. "Friends?"  
  
"Friends."  
  
"I'll help protect you. We'll need to tell Helga, Gerald, and Arnold. They were there for me, and they'll help you as well. I just know it. If you'll trust us."  
  
"What do I have to lose?"  
  
"Hey, ladies." Both girls turned their eyes on Gerald who looked from the worried Phoebe to the nervous Nadine. "What's going on?" Phoebe stood up and motioned Gerald to sit down. Blinking, he did and Phoebe sat on his lap so no one would have to stand.  
  
"Nadine, may I?" Nadine nodded, looking away from the couple. Phoebe passed the note to Gerald who read it then blinked and read it again.  
  
"Oh, no you're not! If that ass hole touches you, Nadine I'll kill him!" Nadine blushed faintly and she felt herself smile in gratitude at Gerald's protectiveness. "We'll get him. We'll have to." The bell rang and Gerald sighed as Phoebe stood and gathered her things. "I'll tell Arnold and Helga, you watch out for Nadine."  
  
"Affirmative." Phoebe replied as she nodded to Nadine as they headed off to class. They had the next hour together. They walked off together to get to class.  
  
Rhonda saw Phoebe and Nadine enter the class together talking in hushed tones. Rhonda's eyes narrowed in puzzlement and shock as Phoebe took the chair behind Nadine and whispered to her. Rhonda cleared her throat elaborately, to catch Nadine's attention. Nadine smiled apologetically as she and Phoebe worked together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gerald showed Arnold and Helga the note in their art class they shared. Arnold and Helga exchanged glances and shared unspoken words. Gerald noticed the exchange with a soft smile on his lips. He fought back a chuckle at the look on Arnold's face as Helga looked away. Was it possible that his best friend could ACTUALLY be falling for Helga G. Pataki? That was something he thought he'd never see. Helga blinked at Gerald. "Yo, Geraldo! I'm talking to you here!"  
  
"Er. Sorry. I was lost in thought."  
  
"You were grinning." Helga commented dryly. "This is no time for grinning. It's a time for thinking. C'mon! Arnie's gonna hurt Nadine unless we figure out a way to protect her. We still don't know why he's attacking people." Gerald frowned slightly.  
  
"Well, Nadine's staying with Phoebe tonight, so she'll be okay. It will buy us some time. Arnold, can Helga and I come to your place tonight? We can discuss it then. We'll figure out what to do and why he's doing it then."  
  
"Yeah, it's fine. We better start working. The teacher's looking at us." They took out the paints and began working.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nadine called her mother as soon as school was out to ask her to bring a change of clothes over to Phoebe's house. She explained that she was staying with Phoebe that night to finish a project. Her mother came with Nadine's clothes and she asked why Nadine's clothes were missing. "Uhm." She said, looking at Phoebe nervously, "Rhonda borrowed them." Her mother seemed satisfied with that answer and she nodded, leaving. Phoebe set up a sleeping blanket and pillow on the floor so Nadine could have the bed. They were soon asleep.  
  
Phoebe awoke with a start, a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. It was storming outside, thunder and lightning booming outside. She sat up and looked at the bed. Nadine was sitting up as well, her knees drawn up to her chest. Phoebe's eyes shifted to the alarm clock. 3:04. A crash of thunder made Phoebe jump to her feet and rush to Nadine's side. They were both shivering. Suddenly, Phoebe's eyes were drawn to the window. What she saw made her clutch the blankets in her fists. A familiar football- shaped head was leering at her with large, vacant blue eyes. A grin slowly spread on his face as he made to open the window. Nadine screamed in fright and as Phoebe grabbed the phone and dialed 9-1-1. 


	10. Persuit

"Hello, 9-1-1-what is your emergency?" Phoebe's eyes remained locked on the window that was slowly opening. Nadine grabbed Phoebe's arm and was clutching it tightly, looking quite frightened.  
  
"There's someone trying to break into my room! Please hurry!" Phoebe hissed her address into the phone and slammed the phone on the receiver and grabbed Nadine's arm, racing out of the room. She deftly heard the sound of someone thudding into her bedroom.  
  
"Phoebe? What's going on?" Reba, phoebe's mother asked, Kyo right behind her. Phoebe was shaking as she thrust Nadine forward into her mother and father.  
  
"Take her and run, mother! Now! Get out of the house!" She hissed and raced back up the stairs, pausing at the top to grab a decorative sword from the shelf. She'd hardly ever used a sword, only fencing swords and she was unaccustomed to the access weight from the sword. However, she continued into her bedroom.  
  
"Reba, take the girl out of here, wait at the neighbor's house. I'm going after Phoebe." Kyo said, urging them out the door before he, too, rushed up the stairs.  
  
When he entered the room he saw Phoebe standing before a boy who was holding a knife in his hand glaring at her and at the door. The boy was backed up to the window. He flung the knife at Phoebe who, prepared from something like that, ducked down-her form falling to the ground. While Phoebe was distracted the boy, Arnie, leapt through the window. A cry of pain caught Phoebe's attention and she turned to see her father leaning against the wall. The knife was protruding from his left arm.  
  
"Father!" She cried, rushing to him. "Oh, God, father!" She looked around frantically, then heard the familiar police sirens. "The police are here. Hold on, the police are here--" She whispered, easing her father to the ground.  
  
"Police! Is anyone here?" A voice downstairs called. Phoebe, her eyes brimming with tears called back:  
  
"Up here! Hurry! My father's been injured!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe phoned Arnold's house from the hospital, Nadine sitting nervously rocking back and forth beside her. Arnold answered after 3 rings and muttered a sleepy "Hello". Gerald was wiping his eyes, looking at Arnold. Arnold's tired features seemed to sharpen immediately. "He what?" There was silence and Gerald frowned faintly. Something wasn't right.. "Your father? Is he okay?" He nodded to the phone as if Phoebe could see him. "Yeah, I'll get grandpa's truck-no, no, Gerald's here and we'll be over in a minute." He sighed heavily. "Yeah, I'll tell him. You owe me for this." He hung up and looked at Gerald.  
  
"What was that all about?" Gerald questioned Arnold with a brow raised. "You sounded worried, Arnold."  
  
"Arnie went to Phoebe's house. She thinks he was after Nadine. She called the police and went after him with a sword-he threw a knife at her. She ducked it hit her dad. Her dad's okay, just suffering from a deep knife would and cut muscles.. She wanted me to tell you she loves you." Arnold made a face before he continued, "I have to borrow grandpa's car, we're gonna go to the hospital and meet Phoebe, Nadine and Helga there. I'll write note to grandpa and tell him what's going on and he'll call and tell your dad that you'll be at the hospital so he can call you in." Gerald nodded and started dressing.  
  
"What next?" He sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Arnie stood outside Helga's window looking in, his eyes narrowed dangerously as she answered the phone and began to get ready. His eyes followed her every movement until she went in her closet to change and see her Arnold shrine. Arnie tightened his fists angrily as she started saying how much she loved Arnold. **It's all her fault.** He thought venomously. **All these things. they're her fault! Why didn't she look at me? Why didn't she care about me? At least I love her like Arnold never would.. I'd kill for her.** He thought mournfully. **I'd kill for her to acknowledge me. And yet all she thinks about is my cousin..** An evil grin spread on his lips. **It's her fault if anyone dies. All her fault. I must punish her and to punish her I must harm those who matter to her. Phoebe's obvious, Nadine because she's kind to her, I shall think on everyone else. But I shall save Arnold for last.**  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe greeted Helga and Arnold with a brief hug and Gerald with a tender kiss. Nadine looked on the group with tired eyes. She was lost in thought. **It's my fault Mr. Heyerdahl was hurt. If Phoebe hadn't ducked the knife would have gotten her in the head. She'd be dead. All because I went with Phoebe to her house. Why does this happen to me?** Arnold was looking at her worriedly, but she didn't let him know she saw. She didn't want his sympathy. She wanted everything to end. He was after her, was he not? But why? Why her?  
  
Phoebe's eyes traveled around the room silently. He was there- lurking, watching. She could sense him. But, seeing Nadine so frightened, she didn't dare say anything in front of her. Instead she whispered to Helga, "Follow Nadine and watch over her. He's here, I can feel it. If there's any trouble call me and I will come. Don't say anything to Arnold or Gerald, just do it casually." Helga nodded and Phoebe looped her arm through Gerald's. "We're going to go see my father. Nadine, stay with Arnold and Helga okay? I'll be back in a minute."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Damn!** Arnie thought as he watched Phoebe and Gerald walk off. **I can't get the girl because Helga and Arnold are with her.. Now's not the time-no I must be patient. Her time will be soon. Very soon. Just watch, lurk.. Don't let them see you. Let them be on guard. Soon you will have Helga and she'll be all yours.**  
  
_______________________________ Author's note: Twice in two days. ^.^ I just couldn't wait to get my next chapter posted! I hope you all like it-I may have to bring up the rating to "R" soon, so I hope that won't effect people not being able to read it. I'm trying to plan out a death scene in the future (not saying who) but it will bring the story up to "R". That's all. Thanks everyone for reviewing. I feel so loved!  
  
~*CT*~ 


	11. She Had to Die bad title, huh?

Nadine sat in the chair beside Arnold looking at the ground nervously. There was a sense of dread in the pit of her stomach and she couldn't quite place why. There was something wrong. Her eyes traveled around the waiting room, trying to place where the danger was coming from. Seeing nothing that seemed threatening, she pulled out a magazine she purchased from the lobby about insects.  
  
Helga looked to Nadine with hooded blue eyes. She, too, felt danger nearby. Arnold felt nothing, but could tell, from the way both girls would shift in their chairs that they were troubled. Arnold slipped his arms around both girls and hugged them gently. "You two okay? You look nervous and tense. You both even feel tense.." Helga felt a flush building in her cheeks at the simple comment and she permitted herself to be pulled closer to Arnold.  
  
"I'm all right. Just wary." Nadine allowed herself to nod in agreement, no longer listening. Her eyes glazed over as she started to feel lightheaded.  
  
"I think I need to lie down..." She sighed as she slumped in her chair. Helga and Arnold looked to Nadine with nervous eyes.  
  
"Is she okay?" Helga nodded to Arnold as he slipped her arm around Nadine and pulled her against him, so she was leaning against him. "Poor girl... She's been through so much already..." Helga frowned slightly at the innocent move Arnold made to pull Nadine closer to him. She nodded, nonetheless and shifted to sit closer to him.  
  
"Let the girl sleep." She said innocently. "She's been to Hell and back." Arnold nodded and smiled at her. "What? Can't I say anything nice without you goin' all mushy on me, Foot-ball Head?!" His smile turned to a frown.  
  
"Sorry Helga."  
  
"And you should be." He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.  
  
"Whatever you say Helga." She folded her arms across her chest and looked away from him. Phoebe stepped out into the waiting room, her arm looped through Gerald's.  
  
"My father will be all right. We have to get Arnie-and soon." Gerald nodded, agreeing with Phoebe. Helga bowed her head in acknowledgement, agreeing with them both. "We'll start tomorrow night. We'll do a buddy system-everyone stay by a phone. If anything odd happens call the other party and we'll be fine. Got it?" They nodded. "Good." Arnold grinned faintly at the others.  
  
"Let's kick some ass!" He hissed and put his arm around Helga's shoulders and hugged her to him. Helga felt her eyes widen and she tensed slightly, but made not other movements to stop him. Phoebe bit her lower lip to keep from giggling as Gerald shook his head. "Oh, er. Sorry Helga." He said, releasing her. Her cheeks flushed as she stood.  
  
"It's fine. Let's do this."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day came and went. Soon two weeks had passed by with no occurrences. The group began to let their guard down. Everyone began to feel the worst was over, but it had only just begun. They began to do their own things, ignoring the small, insignificant signs that trouble lurked just around the corner.  
  
One day after school Nadine headed home, a little tense and nervous. She had a strange feeling that things were not quite right. She went inside the house and grabbed the phone carrying it with her as she made her way into the kitchen, going for a drink of lemonade. She took out a large glass and poured it in then pulled it to her lips. Before she could sip the phone rang, startling Nadine and making her drop the full glass of lemonade onto the floor, the glass shattering into many small pieces. Sighing, she reached over and answered the phone as she began to clean up the glass. "Hello?" She asked softly as she mopped up the liquid. "Hello?" She asked again as the silence followed.  
  
"Nadine? It's Rhonda... Listen, I need you to come over NOW."  
  
"Rhonda I'm a bit busy, cleaning this glass. If you could only wait a few minutes..."  
  
"There is no time Nadine! There's someone in my house and I'm scared to try and leave! I need your help I think-Oh God! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The line went dead.  
  
"Rhonda? Rhonda don't scare me like this! Oh, God..." She grabbed her cell phone and raced out of the house and towards her best friend's house at full speed. She got there in 3 minutes, panting. She could not see Rhonda anywhere, but the front door, always shut to be sure no "disgusting" insects got in, stood wide open. She slowly walked in, her eyes alert, her finger ready to push the button to call Helga's phone number. "Rhonda? Rhonda are you here?" Nadine slowly made her way to the room and stopped in her tracks. Her breath escaped her in pants as her eyes widened in horror. "NO! RHONDA!" She screamed and flung herself at the carcass of her best friend.  
  
Rhonda's once-beautiful raven hair was coated in blood, her eyes were wide open in horror. Her dress full of cuts and blood. Nadine sobbed as she shook her head, her tears falling over Rhonda's dress. Nadine's eyes shifted as a faint movement caught her eyes. A shadow appeared to be standing in the doorway. Trembling, while trying to pretend she did not see the shadows, Nadine pushed the send button, dialing Helga's number. Whipping around, she saw Arnie standing, staring at her through narrowed eyes, a knife gleaming in the dim light of the closed-curtained room. Panicking, Nadine realized there was no way out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Helga had brushed her hair out and was getting ready to hit the showers when she heard her phone ringing. Curious, she made her way to the phone and answered it. "Hello?" She asked, sighing. "C'mon. If you're gonna call me the least you could do is talk!" Then she listened more intently to the phone and heard ragged breathing.  
  
"Don't come any closer, Arnie..." She distinctly heard Nadine say. "You can't get away with this. You're going to lose. Please, just leave me alone... Let me go!"  
  
"I can't." Helga heard the reply. "You came here, it's your own fault you must die." Helga's eyes widened as she stood, holding the phone.  
  
"N-Nadine?" She called again. No one replied to her.  
  
"Please. You must let me go. Y-You killed Rhonda! You killed her! Get away from me! Get away!" She screamed and dropped the phone.  
  
"Nadine? Nadine! Can you hear me?" It was silent for a few long heartbeats, and Helga's heart began to pound in her ears. Then she heard the phone be picked up and brought to someone's ear. "Nadine?" She asked again, voice trembling and cracking.  
  
"She had to die. She came here herself. She had to die." Came Arnie's voice on the other line. The phone clicked and Helga let out a sob and hung the phone up, calling Arnold.  
  
Author's note: Getting tired of these huh? Sorry this was so intense and sorry it was so dramatic. I just wanted to get the story going and this was the best way to do it. I hope you all like it. I hope you all can read it since I've changed it to R. o.O Take care! Love ya'll, thanks for reviewing!  
  
~*CT*~ 


	12. The Phone Call

Arnold answered the phone with a soft yawn, he had been taking a nap when he heard the phone ring. "Hello?" He asked groggily, as he ran his hand through his long blonde hair. At first he didn't hear anything then the faint sobbing began on the other line. The sobbing continued. "Hello? Who's there? Why are you crying?" He questioned, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Finally, Helga's cracked voice replied:  
  
"Something's happened to Nadine. I-I heard her... I heard A-Arnie say sh-she h-had to d-die... She said something about him m-murdering Rhonda before sh-she went silent..." After this was said neither spoke a word. A few minutes of silence passed, Arnold thoughtful, Helga frightened.  
  
"Helga, will you be all right if I go over to Rhonda's house and check on her? If you hear anything else just call Phoebe and she can help okay?"  
  
"O-okay." She agreed hesitantly. "Arnold?" She whispered softly, trembling. She cleared her throat nervously as Arnold replied:  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Be careful. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," After a moment she added, forcing a faint smile although he could not see it, "Football- Head." The nickname brought a soft smile to his face as he put a jacket on.  
  
"I'll remember that Helga. And trust me, with someone like you waiting for me I wouldn't dare to get hurt. Take care of yourself Helga, I'll call you when I get back." He cradled the phone on the receiver then called Gerald to meet him outside of Rhonda's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gerald stood outside the house nervously pacing back and forth, waiting for Arnold. He didn't like this one bit! Arnold explained the whole thing to him, what Helga said about Nadine calling her supposedly from Rhonda's house. "I dunno, muh man..." He said after a long silence. "I just don't know about you anymore."  
  
"What is there you don't know about me, Gerald?" Arnold asked as he ran up to Gerald, panting slightly. Gerald whipped around to face Arnold then blinked a few times. "What?"  
  
"Can we get this over with? I'm freaking out over here, and it's gonna make my great hair go gray." Gerald made a face at the thought as he ran his hand through his hair he was so proud of. Arnold nodded and knocked on the door. They waited about 5 minutes before Arnold reached for the doorknob and opened the door. They proceeded to Rhonda's room, looking for anything strange. "Arnold!" Gerald cried. "Look!" He held up a bubble-gum wrapper, French bubble-gum. Arnie's favorite. "Uh-oh..."  
  
"C'mon." Arnold said, and opened Rhonda's door. Inside the room was in a total array. Her table was knocked over with the lamp on the ground beside the bed. The bed's canopy had tears in it where it appeared someone had clung onto it, trying desperately not to let go. Clothes were everywhere, even hanging on the windowsill. And in the middle of the room lay a prone body, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. Gerald's eyes went wide open and he covered his mouth to hold his vomit in, holding his breath. Arnold knelt at Rhonda's side and felt for a pulse. She was growing cold, there was no pulse. Trembling, Arnold stood up and was about to lead Gerald out of the room when something caught his attention.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Arnold's brow furrowed as he tensed up. It was apparent Gerald heard the sound as well. "Where's it coming from?" Arnold questioned Gerald. His best friend shrugged and backed up towards the door nervously.  
  
"I don't think I want to know, man." Gerald replied-but Arnold heard it again.  
  
"It's coming from the closet!" Arnold hissed. Gerald leapt at Arnold and grabbed his hand just as Arnold's hand touched the closet doorknob. "What are you doing, Gerald?"  
  
"Don't open it Arnold." Gerald warned him cautiously. "You've seen all the movies, you KNOW what will be there."  
  
"But, Gerald... What if it's Nadine? Nadine called from here... What if she's hurt or what if she's hiding and doesn't know Arnie's gone?"  
  
"What do you think that dripping noise IS Arnold?" Gerald asked, paling faintly, his eyes widening as he looked down at the floor. "Oh, God..." Gerald hissed, covering his mouth again. A red puddle was forming on the ground, pouring out of the closet. Arnold opened the closet door then jumped back in fright. Gerald vomited on the ground then ran out of the room.  
  
"Oh, God, Nadine..." He whimpered at the sight of the poor girl. Her body was maimed, pieces of her antinomy lay in a pile on the floor. There was a rope around her neck the hung her from the clothes rack in the closet. Her head hung to the side, staring at him through glazed eyes. He ran out of the room after Gerald.  
  
Gerald stood outside leaning against the wall. He had vomited again behind a bush and was catching his breath as Arnold ran up. Arnold was whiter than he'd ever seen him before. Arnold could hardly speak, but his voice finally came through. "Let me have your cell phone." Gerald passed him the phone and Arnold called the police.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe sat in her room, writing in a notebook she'd had since she was 11. Whenever she was feeling melancholy, she'd pull out the notebook and write solemnly on the paper. It was her sanctuary. The one place she could put her innermost thoughts without worry someone would reprimand her or disagree. She sat with closed eyes a moment, then began to write another paragraph.  
  
Phoebe's mother was at the hospital with her father, and Phoebe promised she'd have dinner cooked by the time her mother came home. She went downstairs and began to prepare a simple meal for herself and her mother when the phone rang. Phoebe, expecting Helga, answered, "Hello, Phoebe speaking?"  
  
"Hello, Phoebe." A voice hissed on the other line.  
  
"Gerald?"  
  
"No, my dear, but it is someone similar to Gerald. For like Gerald, I took something you held quite dear hmm? That night was rather fun." The hair on the back of Phoebe's neck rose.  
  
"Arnie." She hissed into the phone. "You bastard! What the Hell are you doing calling me?! I'll have this number traced! They'll find you."  
  
"No, they'll find this number, my dear, but I'll be gone. And it will be too late. Watch over your precious lover." He hissed into the phone. "Because by the time they find this number, they'll be looking into what happened to your dear boyfriend."  
  
"Arnie!" She hissed with wide eyes. "Don't you dare hurt Gerald! ARNIE! I swear to god if anything happens to him." But the only reply she got was the dial tone. 


	13. Twists

Phoebe's eyes were wide in shock. Surely Arnie wouldn't hurt Gerald! What had Gerald ever done to Arnie to make Arnie want to hurt him? Phoebe's brow furrowed in concentration. What had I done to Arnie to make him want to hurt me... And Nadine... "Something's not right here." She hissed softly. Then her brows shot up in shock. "But maybe he's not doing it for himself. Maybe he's doing it because someone else asked him to? Maybe he's doing it out of revenge... Or maybe out of. Helga!" She exclaimed and ran out of the house.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The police were at Rhonda's house, talking with Gerald and Arnold- asking them what they saw and what occurred. Officer Jabez asked them why they had come in the first place and Arnold had to explain what happened to Helga. The officer nodded as he took notes on his pad.  
  
"And then I opened the closet door and there was Nadine! Just like you see her now..." Arnold said with a soft frown. "We ran outside and called you. We don't know where Arnie is, officers." He added, looking away. Gerald stood at his side, his head bowed low.  
  
"It could have been Phoebe." Arnold heard him hiss as Gerald shook his head. "What if it had been Phoebe in the closet or on the floor? What if it was her?" Arnold shook his head and put his hand on his best friend's shoulder.  
  
"It wasn't Phoebe, Gerald. Phoebe's fine. Look, we need to talk with Helga. She needs to know. She's probably frantic right now-Phoebe's probably worried too, if Helga called her."  
  
"Man, I have a bad feeling about all this..." Gerald said, closing his eyes. "I think Phoebe might know more about this then she's letting on, Arnold. Let's go talk with Phoebe and Helga. We'll figure something else out then."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Phoebe was about a block away from Helga's house she became aware she was being followed. She did nothing to acknowledge the follower, but her brisk pace quickened. The wind whistled through the air, a frightening cry that seemed to yell at her "Hurry, hurry!" but she did not hurry. Footsteps echoed her own on the ominous streets. Suddenly the footsteps following her quickened and then went silent. Phoebe crouched low to the ground as the figure rushed forward, tripping over Phoebe and landing in the trash can.  
  
Grabbing a loose pipe, Phoebe hurried to the person, groaning in the trashcan, trying to sit up. Eyes widening in shock, Phoebe dropped the pipe on the ground. The figure before her was not Arnie. Clutching her head, the figure gazed at Phoebe with pained eyes, pulling garbage from her sleek red hair. The figure smiled faintly at Phoebe.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Arnold knocked hurriedly on Helga's door. Big Bob and Mariam were gone, one of the few times they'd gone dancing since Olga's wedding to her Princeton boyfriend. Helga opened the door saying "Phoebe?" But Phoebe was not there. Arnold looked at Helga curiously.  
  
"Phoebe's not here?" Arnold asked her. Helga shook her head, ushering them both inside. Arnold went first, followed by Gerald whose eyes were narrowed. Helga left the door opened  
  
"I call Mrs. Heyerdahl, they said that Phoebe was coming over here and that was about an hour ago... I'm worried." Helga's blue eyes locked with Arnold's green eyes. Neither said anything for a long moment. Finally, Gerald cleared his throat and looked at them impatiently.  
  
"We need to get Phoebe. She could be in danger."  
  
"That's not necessary." Came a voice from the doorway. The trio turned to look at a tired-looking Phoebe, who was pulling along someone behind her. "I found someone following me when I was coming here, Helga. She knows something about Arnie." Helga raised her brow at Phoebe.  
  
"Who could possibly know anything about Arnie?" Helga inquired, Phoebe bit her lower lip, but did not reply for a moment. Then silence was broken from a voice behind Phoebe.  
  
"That would be me." The girl stepped up beside Phoebe, her gaze locked on the ground. A collective gasp echoed through the room. It was Arnold who finally broke the silence.  
  
"Lila?"  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Author's note: this was my shortest chapter yet! I HATE it when I write short chapters, but this one was something I needed to be short. I'll try to add another chapter this weekend, but no promises. Thanks to all my reviewers and everyone who's gone with me this long. I hope to finish this story soon, but there's still some things I'd like to do before it's over. I still want to have one big twist, but I'm not currently sure what to do. It will be something good, I promise! Thanks again! 


	14. Betrayal

Lila's eyes drifted slowly from Arnold to Gerald and finally to Helga. Everyone's eyes lingered on Lila, wondering what she would say-- wondering why she had followed Phoebe. They made their way to the living room and sat down. Clearing her throat nervously, she finally said, "You probably all want to know what's going on and what part I played in Arnie's plot." Helga gave her a "DUH!" look. "Well, let me start from the beginning. You all know I like Arnie ever so much, right?"  
  
"What's your point, Ms. Perfect?" Helga hissed angrily. For once, Arnold didn't tell Helga not to call Lila that. He was very curious as to the point as well. What struck Arnold the most odd was the fact that her saying she liked someone, and he wasn't jealous. That confused him quite a bit... He wasn't even aware Lila was talking again, he was so lost in thought.  
  
"My point is," She began, feeling a little angry Arnold wasn't listening to her. "He is in love with Helga! I mean, what does Helga have that I don't? It was just ever so rude for him not to give me a second glance! Ever so rude indeed! Arnie began talking about Helga just ever so much and it was driving me mad!" Arnold looked up and began to listen to Lila. "So one day when he asked me who were closest to her, I naturally said 'Phoebe, Arnold and Gerald' and he frowned. Then I said 'You know, Arnie, Helga likes your cousin, just ever so much!'" Helga's eyes widened then narrowed dangerously. Arnold and Gerald both looked to Helga, whose cheeks flushed deep red. Phoebe simply looked down.  
  
"You said what?" Arnold finally asked in a soft whisper. Helga put her hand over her eyes dramatically and sighed.  
  
"She said I liked you 'just ever so much', Foot-Ball head! Jeez, get back on with the story." Helga added to change the subject. Arnold stared at her a moment then nodded to Lila.  
  
"As I was saying before I was ever so rudely interrupted.... He began to question me on her friendships with you all. So I told him Phoebe and Helga were very close, Gerald and Helga usually ignored eachother, and Helga and Arnold were constantly at each other's throats. The very same day, only earlier in the day, Nadine and I got into a fight-- She said I wear a mask and I'm not who I appear to be. It made me ever so sad... So when Arnie asked me who Helga's worst to enemies were I was only happy to say eagerly 'Rhonda and Nadine!' That was when he told me his plan to get Helga. I was the one he had place the note to Nadine. I was the one who told him when Rhonda was home alone. And while he was attacking Rhonda, I was watching over Nadine. The girl was too predictable! I knew she'd go after Rhonda! What a fool!  
  
"I had no idea what he planned for Phoebe. He said he was going after those closest to her and her worst enemies. I didn't think he'd rape Phoebe. Not even I expected that. The night he did it he came to me, bragging about how he'd forced Phoebe to submit to him. It was disgusting really. He's not told me who he's after next, but I don't want him to do it." She said with a faint frown. "I heard it was ever so disgusting how they found Nadine and Rhonda. I didn't see what he did to them. I just watched over Nadine to make sure she got where she had to go. I'll help you set a trap if you want. All we have to do is figure out who he's after next and use that person as bait!"  
  
"Gerald." Phoebe whispered, her eyes down. The group turned their attention to Phoebe.  
  
"What?" Gerald asked.  
  
"He called me. He told me to watch out for you because he'd be after you next." She whispered, climbing over to Gerald and sitting beside him and cuddling against him. "I won't let anything happen to you, Gerald. I won't." They all exchanged glances. Finally, Arnold said:  
  
"We have to go now. Gerald, come over to my house in an hour with some stuff. You can stay with me tonight. Helga, stay with Phoebe." Helga nodded.  
  
"I'll be at your house in an hour and ten, Phoebs." Phoebe nodded to Helga as they all stood. "And Lila." Lila looked at Helga. "Stay away from our houses." Lila grinned mischievously.  
  
"But of course, Helga. I'll stay ever so far away from all your houses." Helga nodded and Lila left. Phoebe and Gerald made their exit, Gerald telling Phoebe what he saw at Rhonda's house. Phoebe shook her head, closing her eyes.  
  
Helga looked at Arnold then quickly away after seeing he was gazing at her. He shifted on the couch and patted the space right next to him after a pause. "Going to sit here? I think we should talk, Helga." Helga nodded and moved to sit down beside Arnold. There was an awkwardness between the two for five minutes until Arnold said, "Is it true?" Helga nodded slowly. "How long?"  
  
"Since we were 3..." Arnold jumped to his feet, staring down at her.  
  
"That long?" She nodded again. "How did you hide it so well? I thought you hated me! I thought you despised me so much, and that was why you were so mean to me." Helga closed her eyes and gave a bitter laugh to Arnold.  
  
"I do have an A+ in Theater."  
  
"But why haven't you told me before?"  
  
"I didn't think you cared." Arnold sat down beside her.  
  
"Then what you said on the top of the building-"  
  
"Wasn't the heat of the moment. I wanted to tell you because I thought we were moving away. I couldn't leave you without letting you know first."  
  
"I'm confused."  
  
"It's not too hard for you to be confused, Arnoldo. You're quite dense." He laughed softly and took her hand in his and smiled faintly at her.  
  
"I'm not confused about that! I'm confused about my feelings towards you. I really like you, Helga, and I never realized it before." Her blue eyes widened in shock.  
  
"You mean you... as in ARNOLD... Like ME?" He just laughed and moved forward, pressing his lips to hers. She melted inside."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Arnie?"  
  
"Speaking." He said in a breathy whisper on the phone.  
  
"It's Lila."  
  
A pause.  
  
"Do they believe you?"  
  
"Yes. They're falling into our trap. It's only a matter of time."  
  
"Good." He hung up the phone. 


	15. Visits

Arnold and Helga sat together for another 5 minutes before they decided to call it a night. Helga's smile was enchanting as she kissed him quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you for making me the happiest girl alive, Arnold." He smiled back at her.  
  
"Of course... But.. do I get special treatment now? No more being picked on?" He grinned at her faintly as she looked thoughtful.  
  
"Hmmm... Nope. Sorry. Only one with special treatment if Pheebs. She only gets special treatment 'cause she's my best friend and she sticks up for me."  
  
"And I don't?"  
  
"You don't count." He shook his head.  
  
"When do we tell the others?"  
  
"When everything cools down." He kissed her once more before they said goodbye and each went their own way.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe prepared her bedroom for Helga to stay over. Something was bothering her, but she didn't know what it was. A nagging feeling in the back of her brain... She just couldn't help it. "No. I must not think of such things. The question is how do we get rid of Arnie? Why won't he just give up on Helga? Surely that cannot be the only reason to try to do all these things to so many people. But what is the answer? What's the missing piece?"  
  
Nothing replied.  
  
She would have been frightened if something did.  
  
However, a knock followed the ominous silence that filled the house. Jumping, Phoebe's voice hitched in her throat. "Wh-Who's there?"  
  
"Pheebs, it's me, Gerald. Open up... Please! Someone's following me." Phoebe opened the door quickly and gaped in surprise at Arnie and Lila who stood in the doorway. Arnie grinned and held up the voice-changer. "He just left. Didn't think he'd come back so soon did you? Certainly made you believe I was after Gerald! Ha!" He proceeded to snort and hack loudly. Lila grimaced and pushed the door the rest of the way open.  
  
"What? No Helga yet? No matter, my friend. She'll be here soon enough. After she gets here you'll call Arnold, got it? He's got to be here for the party, doesn't he? Now, now, sit down Phoebe! You must be tired after this long day, are you not? It's ever so rude of you not to invite your guests in. But never you mind, we'll make ourselves comfortable."  
  
"What are you doing here?!" A voice demanded behind them. All three turned to see Helga standing in the doorway, eyes narrowed.  
  
"Helga, you're ever so late!"  
  
"Pheebs, what are they doing here?"  
  
"I thought they were Gerald..." The small girl replied with a trembling voice. Helga stepped further into the room.  
  
"Get away from Phoebe. She never did anything to you."  
  
"Never did anything?" Lila hissed, stepping closer to Helga. "Never, huh? Who-besides me--- is the smartest girl in class? Who takes the lime- light from me at my highest moments? It sure as Hell ain't you, Helga G. Pataki! No, it's that BRAIN! But, by the end of the night she won't be here. Nor will Gerald. Arnie, lover, have we decided what to do with Helga and Arnold?"  
  
Arnie stepped up behind Helga and grinned at her, blinking one eye then the other. "You didn't return my feelings, *Snort* and I'm afraid that that has ruined all possibility of you and Arnold living. Do not look so terrified, my love. You will have the dance of your lifetime. A masquerade you'll never forget. Your lover will be here, as well. I'm not so thoughtless to let you die without a single goodbye. Your death will be painless, as will the others. If you cooperate. You," He hissed, turning to Phoebe. "Call my cousin and tell him to come over and bring his little friend. Tell him nothing more." Phoebe looked to Helga who looked torn a moment before she nodded to Phoebe. Phoebe lifted the receiver and dialed Arnold number.  
  
"Arnold, it's Phoebe. I need you to come over. Bring Gerald. There's no time to explain. Just... Hurry." She hung up.  
  
"This," Lila said with an evil grin, "Will be ever so fun!" 


	16. Masquerade, Hide your face so the world ...

Author's note: Hello all! This is my longest chapter so... yay! I wanted to dedicate this LONG chapter to my dearest friends and fans that have read the story. There will be one more chapter after this. I wanted to specially name Helgagurl46, Arnoldlvr, Amelia Badelia, Madam Vanvalkenburgh and my boyfriend, even though he only reviewed one chapter. :P  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arnold was confused by Phoebe's urgent call. She didn't say much at all, but insisted he came over. It wasn't like the Phoebe he knew. The Phoebe he knew didn't let her voice tremble. The Phoebe he knew wasn't frightened.  
  
But she sounded like she was on the phone.  
  
There was something strange going on, he was certain. Why did Phoebe sound so unsure? Why did she want them to come over? Her parents would have had a fit! And why didn't she call Gerald and ask Gerald to call him to go to Phoebe's? Shaking his head, he lifted the receiver and dialed Gerald's number. Gerald was about to leave to go to Arnold's house. "Change of plans, Gerald. Phoebe just called me."  
  
"Phoebe called you?" Gerald sounded confused.  
  
"Yeah. She wanted me to call you and we meet Helga and Phoebe at her house. Phoebe sounded worried. Did you upset her?"  
  
"Man, why would I upset my girl? I just got her back!" There was a long pause on both lines until Gerald finally piped up, "Do you think it's Arnie?"  
  
"I don't know. But if it is, then the girls are in trouble. I'll have to meet you there. I'm going to grab something real quick..." They hung up and Arnold went off into his grandfather's room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Gerald stood down the street from Phoebe's house waiting for Arnold. He just didn't understand why Phoebe had called Arnold instead of him. It was strange. What was also strange was that Arnold wasn't there yet. How long could he take? Jeez... Gerald started pacing back and forth, until he finally saw his best friend's golden blonde hair and blue hat. "What took you so long?"  
  
"I wanted to get something before I came over here. A sort of... precaution."  
  
"What is it, man?"  
  
"I'm sure you'll see soon enough. C'mon Gerald. Your girl's waiting in there for us.." They made their way to Phoebe's door and knocked. The door slowly opened, but there was no one there. Gingerly, the two stepped into the house. The door was shoved violently back closed, Arnie's wheezing filled the air as he grinned at them.  
  
"* Snort * Hello, cousin mine." He sneezed violently then sniffled it back in. Gerald winced in disgust.  
  
"So, the enemy is here..." Arnold retorted. Arnie grinned.  
  
"You could... uh... say that!" The sentence was followed with a loud snort. "If you'd turn and grab the costumes behind you the party can, uh, get started."  
  
The two turned and looked curiously upon the costumes that hung on the coat rack. The one obviously meant for Gerald was a black tuxedo with a long velvet cape that fell down to an inch above the ground. The wide- brimmed hat hung over the costume ominously where a white mask glowed in the dimly lit room.  
  
Arnold's costume was ragged and it looked very dirty. The pants were long and baggy, a deep blue. There were holes all on his pants. The shirt was white with a ragged red/blue vest. The vest looked torn and shoddy. An eye-patch hung out of the only pocket in the pants.  
  
"What's with the costumes, man?" Gerald hissed with narrowed eyes. "You can't make us wear them!"  
  
"That's ever-so rude, Gerald! Certainly you will humor the other guests! Either that or we'll have to punish dear, dear Helga and Phoebe just ever so much!" Lila's voice rang through the air. Arnie chuckled to himself as Lila came up beside him in an 1800's French whore costume. What she had of a bust was pushed up almost above the line of the pale green dress. Her infamous braided pig-tails hung loosely over her chest, supported by pale green ribbons. Gerald forced himself to look away.  
  
"Don't hurt my Phoebe or Helga!" Gerald hissed. Lila batted her lashes flirtatiously at Gerald then winked at him.  
  
"Then, honey, get in the costume. We'll make sure everything else is ready. And make yourself ever so presentable! You have 5 minutes!" She said cheerfully as Arnie ushered the two into another room with their costumes.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Gerald and Arnold came out in their costumes silently, both looking downward. Finally, Arnold looked to Arnie and furrowed his brows angrily. "If we have to be dressed up idiotically, certainly you could at least dress up."  
  
"I * snort * am dressed up. See? I'm being a killer. See the blood? * snort * thing is, this blood isn't fake!" He laughed then started hacking, Lila simply shook her head.  
  
"C'mon down Princesses! Your lovers are here and they want to see you before you die!" Phoebe stepped out first. Her hair was straight down, there were gold streaks in her hair. She wore contacts in her clear eyes, which were locked on the ground. She wore a gold Egyptian snake armlet that appeared it was wrapping around her upper left arm. The two-piece costume was white, It had only one strap that went on her right shoulder and cut off at the bottom of her rib cage. Her skirt fell down to her ankles with slits that ran all the way up to her hips. The skirt was held together by a loose gold rope that also held on her undergarments. She had gold sandals with gold laces that tied up around her knees.  
  
Helga stepped out after Phoebe, her blonde hair cascaded down to her mid-back. She wore jeans that clung to her hips and flared out at the knees and continued down. She wore a hot pink halter-top that was tied well and showed off her curves nicely. She wore more make-up then she commonly wore with hot-pink lipstick. Her shoes were navy blue sandals that were comfortable and attractive. Her toenails were painted pink as well.  
  
Arnold and Gerald couldn't take their eyes from the two girls as they made their way to the living room that was cleared out from all the furnishings. Only a boombox was in the room, a stack of CDs at its side. As soon as Phoebe was at his side Gerald pulled her protectively into his arms, his left arm circling her waist, his right curling over her chest. She trembled against his strong frame as he held her lovingly to him. "What do you want with them? Just let the girls go..." Gerald demanded.  
  
"They're half the fun!" Arnie hissed back to him. "Just look at them! Beautiful and frightened-- quite the combination! I'll let you watch them die in the basements later on... But now, it's time to dance!"  
  
Lila was already at the CD player as she turned it on and put in a loud, fast song. Arnold glared angrily at his cousin as he pulled Helga to his side. Arnie's grin faded faintly at the two as they stood together, neither looking frightened. Only wary.  
  
Arnie pushed Phoebe and Gerald in front of the loud CD player and said loudly, "Dance now, or we'll end it this minute!" Helga led Arnold into the room with her after phoebe and Gerald.  
  
Helga whispered to Arnold, "Just go with it. Pretend he's not holding us hostage... We'll figure something out! You always have plans. It's my turn to get one..." Arnold and Helga began to awkwardly dance, their eyes locked on Arnie and Lila's movements. Phoebe stood silently as Gerald kissed her quickly.  
  
"This might be the last time we're together, Pheebs." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice. He swooped her into his arms then spun her swiftly around and started to sway to the music, his arms around her waist. She moved in unison with him, without uttering a word. Their dance was a way of showing their love. They would always find eachother even in the most distant lands and ages. They did not speak as the song ended and a slow song came on. She slipped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes as they became one with the music.  
  
Helga and Arnold danced together as well, her arms loosely around his neck, which wasn't always easy since she was taller than he was. His head rested on her shoulder as his arms held her in his embrace. "Helga?" He whispered softly as his eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
An awkward hour later the moon was high in the sky- the harvest moon. "Anything you'd like to say now, before I take you all down to your graves?" Arnie finally hissed. The four looked at eachother fearfully as Arnie pulled out some handcuffs. Phoebe looked around frantically for something to stall- to give them more time! Helga's eyes were wide as she backed away from Arnie as far as she could. Gerald visibly gulped as he stood in front of Phoebe. Arnold grabbed Helga and kissed her swiftly, as if to seal their fates together.  
  
Then it hit Phoebe.  
  
"Wait!" She exclaimed and hurried over to the stack of CDs, pulling a black one out. They all looked confusedly at her. "I want to sing a song. A final song." They nodded as she turned the music on and stood in front, looking at them all, her eyes settling on Gerald.  
  
"We all lead such elaborate lives,  
Wild ambitions in our sights  
How an affair of the heart survives  
Days apart and hurried nights  
  
"Seems quite unbelievable to me.  
I don't want to live like that  
Seems quite unbelievable to me.  
I don't want to love like that I just want our time to be slower and gentler  
Wiser, free." Phoebe shifted her eyes guiltily to Arnie, hoping that he would understand a bit why Helga did what she did. Hoping that Arnie would understand that she didn't love him, and that it would be best to let them go. A sudden dawning of awareness appeared in his lifeless eyes. He understood.  
  
"We all live in extravagant times  
Playing games we can't all win  
Unintended emotional crimes  
Take some out, take others in  
  
"Too many choices tear us apart  
I don't want to live like that  
Too many choices tear us apart  
I don't want to love like that  
  
"I just want to keep your heart!  
May this confession be the start" Phoebe smiled lovingly at Gerald.  
"I know you gave me courage  
To face what I must face  
With all these complications  
In another time and place!" Gerald's eyes were glued to her, and he knew the song. He joined her with the next verse.  
  
"We all lead such elaborate lives  
We don't know who's words are true  
And affair of the heart survives  
All the pain this world can do!"  
  
"I'm so tired of all we're going through  
I don't want to live like that" He looked down at the ground, shaking his head slowly at the emotions that filled within him.  
  
"I'm so tired of all we're going through  
I don't want to love like that." Phoebe gazed fondly at Gerald then turned her gaze to Arnold and Helga whose eyes were locked together at the sweet duet.  
"I just want to be with you!  
Now, and forever,  
Peaceful, true..." Gerald kissed her when the last note fell into the air. Lila stood beside the CD player and turned it off, unaware of the knowing look in Arnie's eyes.  
  
"Now that that crap is over with we can have some real fun!" She purred, pushing Gerald away from Phoebe and into the direction of her basement. Her eyes were wide in shock as she looked from one face to another, hoping for a way to escape their torment.  
  
She did not see a hope.  
  
Lila took the handcuffs from Arnie and quickly put each of them in handcuffs behind their backs. She walked behind them and closed the basement door behind her. There was no other way out. Lila tied a rope from Arnold's handcuffs to Gerald's and tied the rope to a beam that supported the basement. The girls were tied to the piping system.  
  
Phoebe shivered, but whether it was from fear or coldness she could not tell. Her gaze was locked with Gerald's, his eyes held no fear only tenderness and compassion. It reassured her.  
  
Helga's blue eyes were wide with determination and a dominance that could rival the best. She would not give up. She would not go down without a fight. Arnold found himself watching her intently to keep his mind from the fact that they would soon be dead.  
  
"I know you gave me courage..." Helga whispered.  
  
"To face what I must face." Arnold replied.  
  
"With all these complications," Gerald piped up.  
  
"In another time and place..." Lila laughed at them.  
  
"You are so moronic! I cannot believe after all this you're still talking about love. Love stinks just ever so much! Why would you love someone if it would put yourself though this?"  
  
"There's more to love then just saying it. You have to feel it." Helga hissed at Lila. "Love is more than just a word. And tonight, even though I may die, Arnold knows I love him and that's good enough for me. At least I'll die happily. I will find Arnold again, it may not be this lifetime. But I will find him again. And I will find Phoebe and Gerald again, we will live. In another time and place. But we will be together. And that's friendship. True friendship. And friendship is a form of love. It's a love we have for those close to us. At least when we die we won't be alone." Lila's green eyes were narrowed to thin slits with each word Helga spoke.  
  
Suddenly, Lila grinned and made a line of gasoline in front of the doorway, near the wooden beam. Pulling out a cigarette, she lit it and gave a puff before starting up the stairs and tossing the cigarette into the gasoline and walking to the door.  
  
"You know," She purred happily with a grin. "I always loved a bonfire!" 


	17. The Finale!

Phoebe strained fully against her bonds, trying as hard as she could to get free. Nothing seemed to help at all, and time was running out. At her side, Helga was trembling, fighting against the fear that threatened to overwhelm her. Nothing was working. What else could they do?  
  
The smoke filled the room around them until they could not see two inches before their faces. The first of them to start coughing was Gerald, and soon all of them were coughing and gagging. Through the darkness Phoebe cried between gasps, "Cover your nose and mouth with your clothing or your hands if you can't get any close enough!" They complied. They were breathing a bit easier, but it was not the smoke that truly terrified them.  
  
It was the blazing flames that inched nearer and nearer.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Outside the Heyerdahl house Arnie stopped, staring back inside. Lila rushed past him, running quickly down the street. "C'mon! Hurry or the cops'll get you! That would be ever so terrible!" And she was gone. Arnie contemplated following her-- leaving his cousin and his friends down there to burn in flames with his beloved.  
  
The choices rang through his head. The ideas there surprised himself. Of course he would run! He'd come this far, why would he turn back now? Just as he started to run down the street something stopped him. A sweet little voice he'd heard not even a moment ago. A voice the world would never know if he left her there. The voice that spoke words of wisdom beyond the girl's age.  
  
"I just want to keep your heart!  
May this confession be the start"  
"I know you gave me courage  
To face what I must face  
With all these complications  
In another time and place!"  
  
The girl's smile reappeared in his mind. She had a look of love in her eyes he'd not seen before except for the way his beloved looked at his cousin. Why was this so complicated? Why couldn't he just leave them there without a second thought or regret as he had done with their other friends? Why was he compelled to return there and free them? He had to make a decision. Time was running out.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Helga began to slump against the pipe that held her prisoner to the wall. She couldn't even raise her hands to shield her face. The darkness grew nearer, it told her she would go unconscious soon. She felt the smaller form next to her whimper pitifully. Helga fought against the darkness. Phoebe needed her now.  
  
A sound rained down through the smoke filled basement. The creaking of the steps let them know someone was running down to them. "Help us! Help us, please!" Helga cried in a tired, broken voice. Suddenly, she felt the chains on her wrist go slack. The jingle of chains told her Phoebe was free as well.  
  
"Go. There's a small clearing in the flames where you can make it through if you hurry. The fire is spreading."  
  
"I'm not leaving without Arnold or Gerald." Phoebe hissed.  
  
"They'll be right behind you." Helga grasped around until she found Phoebe's hand and pulled her through the darkness to the light that poured in above the stairs. Phoebe did not struggle against Helga as they ascended the stairs.  
  
Five minutes later the boys were there as well, embracing the girls lovingly to themselves. There were many tears and kisses throughout the ordeal before Helga finally asked, "Who was that?" The four turned inquisitive eyes to the door to the basement.  
  
Arnie stood there with a faint smile on his face. "I had to do the right thing for once." Arnold grasped Helga's hand while Arnie nodded in contentment at the sight. "Don't loose her, Arnold. She's a prize all right." They watched as Arnie turned and descended slowly down the stairs into the burning basement.  
  
He did not reemerge.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Two weeks passed and Lila was in jail for an accomplice to murder. Helga and Arnold openly admitted their relationship, although there was much teasing from Herald and his group. Everyone still mourned for the loss of Nadine and Rhonda, but life was getting back to normal.  
  
The night of the performance came and everyone was nervous. Phoebe was the final act of the show to close it. As the lights dimmed and the spotlight shown on her smiling face, Phoebe imagined Gerald's loving face before hers, leaning forwards to kiss her. The ending of the song came before she realized she had become singing. "If someone like you loved me... Loved me... Loved me..." The room sounded with the thunder of the applause. Curtsying, she smiled faintly and walked quickly off the stage where Gerald waited for her.  
  
"You did well, Phoebe."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Y'know what, Phoebe?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You don't have to find someone like me. You have me."  
  
"And I intend on keeping you this time."  
  
"But of course, mademoiselle. Lets go find lover boy and his gal and get some pizza okay?"  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
"Good." He kissed her and she smiled to herself.  
  
"Forgetting something?"  
  
"Huh?" She laughed softly.  
  
"I love you, Gerald."  
  
"Oh. I love you, Gerald." She laughed and hit him playfully.  
  
"You're so weird."  
  
"I love you, Phoebe."  
  
"That's better!" 


End file.
